


Smash Mouth

by belial



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belial/pseuds/belial
Summary: This is my fix-it for the end of Volume 2, told through different Kragdu kisses.





	Smash Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Write_like_an_American](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_like_an_American/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wherever You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870329) by [Write_like_an_American](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_like_an_American/pseuds/Write_like_an_American). 



> Disclaimer: I do not own the fandom, characters, etc. I make no profit from this. 
> 
> This is my first attempt at this fandom; I dedicate this story to “Write_like_an_American”, who I have probably stolen characterization from in a huge way. I am in awe of your talent, and your version should probably replace canon, IMHO.

The first time it happens, Kraglin’s buried balls-deep inside him, and those sharp little fangs of his are inching toward Yondu’s mouth. Yondu, in a fit of self-preservation, backhands his first mate so hard the other man’s head snaps sideways and he ends up on the floor.

“Whatchu doin’?” Yondu demands. “Ain’t no one ever told ya not to nibble on your bedmate?”

“I… was gonna kiss ya?” Kraglin offers, wiping his bloody nose on his bare shoulder and giving Yondu a hurtful look. 

“Ya askin’ me or tellin’ me?”

“I was gonna kiss ya,” Kraglin repeats. “Ain’t nothin’ nibbly goin’ on, boss. Just a kiss.”

Yondu’s heard of kissing before; Stars knows it’s all in Peter’s music, about that Terran kissing stuff. He didn’t know Kraglin was into it; though, to be fair, the fucking was pretty new. “I don’ like it,” Yondu declares.

“Ya ever tried it?”

“Boy, get outta my room,” Yondu snarls, and purses his lips as though to summon his arrow.

Kraglin’s skinny ass flees, door opening and closing in haste. Yondu sighs as he palms his stiff cock, frustrated and angry at his idjit first mate. “Kissin’,” he hisses, as he gets himself off. “Fool idea.”

**

The second time it happens, Kraglin’s just been half-blown up and is in the medbay. Yondu’s avoided him for half a cycle, glowering and snarling at the rest of the crew for their combined failure on the job. It’s finally Gef that says, “Cap’n, doc’s lookin’ for ya.”

Yondu whistles just to watch him run.

When he makes it to the medbay, Kraglin’s sitting up on the lone bunk and the doc’s nowhere to be seen. “Hey, sir,” the Xandarian says, wincing as he shifts to stand. “Doc says I’m fine.”

“The flark I did!” Mijo’s voice shouts from an adjoining room. “You keep your ass in that bed or I’ll strap you to it!” 

Yondu doesn’t miss the way his mate - _First Mate, what the Stars, brain!_ \- blushes in despair. “I’m really fine, sir,” Kraglin says.

“Your innards are being held together with thread and luck,” Mijo complains, stalking back into the room. “Captain, if you let him leave...”

Yondu waits; doc’s the only one he allows to challenge him, mostly because she’s kept his innards in with thread and luck a few times, himself. “He ain’t goin’ nowhere.”

She gives him a sharp nod while Kraglin looks miserable. “Ain’t got time to clean your guts off the floor if they’s spill out,” Yondu snaps, crossing his arms and giving Kraglin a sharp look. “Do as yer told.”

“Yes, sir,” comes the dejected reply.

“Give us a minute,” Yondu says, and the doc nods, leaving them in peace. Only then does Yondu sit on the bed next to the slender man. “I gonna have to tie you down?”

“Uh.” Kraglin’s blush becomes more pronounced. “No?”

“Okay, then. A-hole, I can’t afford to train another first mate up right. I need ya in fightin’ shape, ya think ya can do that?”

“Yes, sir,” Kraglin replies, nodding seriously. “I can do that.”

“Good.”

And Yondu’s getting up from the bed, really he is, but Kraglin grasps his wrist and stops him. “Sir?”

“What?”

The Xandarian sits up, still wincing, and leans forward so that his mouth brushes Yondu’s. “Thanks for checking on me, sir.”

It’s weird, and still not something that Yondu thinks he’ll ever get used to, but he sighs and allows Kraglin the tiny warmth of their pressing lips. “Get better,” he orders, and strides out of the medbay.

It’s hard for him not to look back.

**

The kisses continue; the touching, sometimes not as rough as Yondu likes, but Kraglin’s got “depths” or some such shit that Yondu doesn’t pay attention to. Not much, until Kraglin’s folding Yondu in half so that their noses are almost touching as they fuck.

Kraglin’s skinny, but strong as a bear, and Yondu can’t help but shiver as their eyes meet. “Get on wit’ it.”

“Yes, cap’n,” Kraglin replies, and rolls his hips into Yondu a little harder. “Flark. Flark, you’re so…”

“So what?” Yondu snarls, when no other words seem to come. “Ya wanna finish that statement, boy?”

Kraglin fucks him hard enough that he loses the conversation, but after they’ve both gotten theirs and Kraglin’s flopped on the bunk next to him, he can’t help but ask, “What am I, Krags?”

Kraglin pushes himself up onto his arms and leans over Yondu, brushing their noses together and then their mouths. After orgasm, Yondu’s learned to allow these little intimacies, because (as much as he’ll never admit it) he’s grown fond of them. “You’re just beautiful, cap’n,” the first mate says. “I can’t… sometimes I can’t see why ya want me.”

“Sentiment,” Yondu groans. “Flark’s sake, Kraglin. You ain’t got a bad cock and ain’t too intolerable most times. Now, though, I don’t know why I wantchu either.”

Kraglin, instead of cowering, grins like he’s won a few million credits. “Like you too, cap’n.”

“Idjit.”

**

It’s dark. The ship’s not familiar, and he’s cold despite being trapped under what feels like a dozen covers. Yondu groans, struggles to open his eyes, and realizes he’s caged in by a hairy, skinny body on top of him. “Krags,” he whispers, and even his voice aches. “Kraglin?”

Kraglin opens his eyes; Yondu can see every line of exhaustion in his face, every emotion that Kraglin buries beneath sarcasm, loyalty, and respect for Yondu’s position. “Yondu?” he asks, and there’s nothing but hope and awe in his voice. “Yondu? Please, tell me I’m not dreamin’…”

It’s love, Yondu realizes, as Kraglin cups his face and traces oil-covered thumbs over his cheeks. Here’s a man – a pirate, a liar, a killer, just like him – who loves him, who’s gazing at him like Yondu personally set the Stars just for them to shine. 

“Please,” Kraglin sighs, and Yondu arches his neck so their mouths connect, smashed together in a ferocious kiss that speaks of love and loss and ache. “You’re not dead.”

“Ain’t never goin’ nowhere withoutchu,” Yondu says, and draws Kraglin in for another kiss. “Need my first mate with me, yeah? Universe ain’t the same withoutchu.”

“No more dyin’,” Kraglin agrees. “And Yondu – I love you, too.”


End file.
